1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to strollers, particularly to such strollers used for jogging or running.
2. Background of the Invention
Running strollers are conventionally configured with a seating area for the infant and three wheels that can be utilized while running or jogging. Such vehicles are referred to as jogging strollers, whereby the parent, or other person, while pushing the infant therein, may conveniently exercise by jogging, or even running.
Originally, running strollers only had a forward facing seat. This made it difficult for the person pushing the stroller to see the rider in the seat. This forward facing arrangement was the only option for running stroller users. This configuration limits the versatility and safety of running strollers. Since the person pushing the stroller can't see the child face to face, the ability to easily check on each other is limited. This checking up is especially needed when the rider is a small infant and needs constant care and attention by an adult. Previous running strollers were designed so that the rider can face forward, into cold wind etc., for children that want to see what is before them but did not design for the need of the adult to be able to see and care for the child.